Veni, Vidi, Vika
by Silith145
Summary: 100 years before Path of Radiance a dark story plays on Kilvas. Love and betrayal. Learn about the past of Vika and Neasala's parents. No happy ending.


Veni, Vidi, Vika

Vallerie Metha. From this day forward she would be 70 years old. She rubbed her big belly, it would only be a matter of days now before her baby would be born and no one less then Neáromeo was the father, the king himself. Of course no one knew of their secret relationship, after all he was betrothed to another woman and had a son at home. At first she didn't want to give in to his advances but he was so charming and when they were alone he would whisper in her ear how he would take her and fly away with her to a better life as soon as the baby was born. She looked out of the window towards the streets. The Kilveans loved it when the princess walked across the streets with little Neasala in her arms. "Poor girl." Vallerie thought, "soon her husband will take me in his arms and fly away to disappear forever."

As soon as the baby was born.

She rubbed her belly as she watched the happy mother and son. It was getting a bit late though you wouldn't notice it so early in the summer, the days were still long and the temperature allowed outdoors walking till very late. The kind Neighbors had brought something to eat for her. In their eyes she was a single woman about to become a mother and their laguz pride would not allow them to not help at least a tiny bit. She had insisted she'd cook herself so instead of inviting her to dinner they had gathered what she needed to keep herself and her baby healthy. Miss Nathalie had even gone as far to pre-peel the potatoes. She was going to miss this place, but hey, that's what love does to a person. With a smile she put the gas up and started to cook.

Three nights later it was so far. A bit after sunset the Braxton Hicks intensified and Vallerie knew it was so far. In a few more hours she would be a mother. She sat up in bed to be able to breath better. Was she able to do it here and now? The contractions intensified. No, she would need help. She put on her slippers and walked outside in her nightgown towards the palace.

Neáromeo was still up and outside. He was flirting with the ladies when suddenly Vallerie came towards him. He had all forgotten about her since his son and heir had been born. "The baby is about to be born!" She shouted at him enthusiastic. Neáromeo's eyes widened. "Vallerie! We must hurry!" Quickly Neáromeo lifted the pregnant woman up and spread his wings. With a push he set off to the skies.

"Honey? Where are we going? The baby is about to be born!" Vallerie said.

"I know," he responded. "I'm going to Begnion. Their knowledge of health care is better then ours. That way the baby will be save." He looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't want to lose either the baby or the mother."

"Thank you." Vallerie said as she clumped herself tightly to him.

For two hours they flew without rest over the seas beneath them. The light of a lighthouse guided them to the nearest city where Neáromeo landed. There was a big building in front of them made out of stone. "Where are we?" Vallerie asked. "A hospital." he answered as he knocked on the door. It didn't look like a hospital but if Neáromeo said so Vallerie was sure it had to be, had he ever lied to her? The door creaked as someone opened the door. "Who's there?" a girl asked. Vallerie was surprised to see the girl was a laguz, probably from the cat tribe. The hair on her head and tail was snow white but she seemed quite young, couldn't be more then 70 years just like herself. "Vallerie is about to go into labor any moment, we must hurry and inform Lord Tanas and prepare." Neáromeo shouted at the girl who quickly opened the door for them to come in.

Neáromeo carried Vallerie inside. He knew where to go. They entered a room where the delivery bed was already ready. He placed her down as a man came down the stairs and into the room. He was a bit fat but looked like a Jolly person nonetheless. "Lord Tanas." Neáromeo said. "Thank you for lending your aid." The man busted in laughter. "It's always a pleasure Sir Kilvas, though I would appreciate it if you wouldn't come by in the middle of the night." The cat arrived too and started to prepare for the birth. Vallerie's legs were lifted and spread as the girl put on white gloves. "Oho, quite a magnificent girl." Tanas said while putting on his monocle. He touched her wings to feel how soft the feathers were. Vallerie had no time to notice because she was too focused on giving birth. "PUSH!" the cat said. Vallerie pushed with all she had. It was painful but bringing life on the world was feeling like a big reward itself. A moment later crying filled the room. The cat held the baby up in front of her so that everyone could see it. "It's a girl."

"A girl!" Vallerie and Neáromeo said together. Vallerie reached her arms out. "Give her to me." She said with a face of bliss looking at the life that had come out of her a moment ago. The cat wrapped the baby in a soft towel and to Vallerie's horror walked towards the fat man and handed the baby to him. "My baby!" Vallerie said in disbelief of what was happening right now. "Honey, do something." she pleaded at Neáromeo.

"Well, deal's a deal." Neáromeo said smiling at Tanas. "40000 for the mother and another 40000 for the child if it's a girl"

"Yup. And I'm a man of my word." Tanas said. He pointed at the desk next to him. Neáromeo opened it and found the bulging sack of coins inside. "Pleasure doing business with you Sir Tanas."

Tanas nodded and then wended his attention to the Cat girl. "Esmeralda Take the mother to the recuperation room and give her her first fertility injection, then come back to take care of this girl."

The cat nodded and lifted Vallerie up and placed her on another bed that was on wheels. "No, you can't do this to me." Vallerie said "Neáromeo, honey why don't you do anything to stop this?" The cat started pushing the bed towards the open door. Tanas lifted the baby in front of his face and looked at it with a grin. "I think I'll call you Elisabeth." The baby cried. "No give me my baby." Vallerie cried out desperately.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

The doors closed. "So what are you going to do with them now?" Neáromeo asked the duke. "The mother will go to the breeding plants to get more offspring." Tanas replied. "The girl will be raised here until she is old enough to be auctioned on the slave market."

"If they are born and raised in captivity they fetch a higher price." Tanas said almost laughing. "You know Neáromeo, you always bring the best girls in. Don't hesitate to tell me if you expect another one."

"My baby!" Vallerie said again. The bed rolled through the hallways. "My baby." Tears covered her face as she was helpless to do anything to protect herself or her newborn child. They arrived at the recuperation room and stopped. "Please." She pleaded looking at the cat's face. "Please save me." the cat didn't respond at all. Instead she filled an injection needle with a fluid. "Please I beg you." She knew it was no use, the girl was probably as powerless to help as she was herself. There was no hope. "Please, my baby. Make sure she knows her real name."

The cat froze. After a slight moment she bend forward so that her face was in the light. Her face was covered in tears too. "I will tell her, I will." She injected the needle in Vallerie's arm and pushed the liquid inside. "What would you like to be her real name?"

"Vika."


End file.
